


Is This Real Life?

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: An unexpected proposal from your favorite couple throws you for a loop. How will you recover?





	Is This Real Life?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge blogs July dialogue prompt.
> 
> “Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

“Betcha Dean's done that.” Gabriel says around a mouth full of kettle corn. 

You look up from your cozy place on the couch at the TV. A young, curly haired Jason Biggs has lust written all over his face. He's thrusting, it's obvious by the motion of his body. You know the movie instantly. 

“Gross,” you look at Gabriel where he sits in his chair, amusement dancing in his eyes. “No way, Dean would never defile a pie like that.”

That gets a laugh from the archangel. “Good point.”

“Why the hell are you watching American Pie anyway? Are you 16?” 

“What?” Gabriel asks, innocently. “It's a good movie.” 

You roll your eyes, looking back down at your phone. “Yeah, if you're a hormonal teenager.”

“So what if I am?” 

You don’t bother to look up. “That’s a pretty accurate description of you actually.” 

“You like me hormonal and you know it,” he throws popcorn your way. “Fine, what do you want to watch?” 

He's exhausting. You wouldn't tell him that but it's true. He’s fun, sure. He’s an insufferable flirt, which you like more than you’d care to admit, but he’s a softy at heart. He may not act like he has feelings but you know better. He wants your attention, you might as well just give up reading on your phone and give it to him. 

You sigh, tossing the phone aside. “I don't care, what else is on?” 

He begins flipping through the channels. One of the amazing things about the bunker is how many TV stations it gets. It has reception from around the world, how that works you have no idea. Chalk it up to magic, just like the amazing WiFi and cell service down here. Better not to ask and just appreciate it.

The blessing of TV is more of a burden right now, though. Gabriel will be channel surfing for days. 

Luckily Sam comes in to join you, taking a place on the couch where you’re sitting. He kicks his feet up on the coffee table, long legs stretched out, crossing at the ankle. He’s settling in. 

“Who thought it was a good idea to give him the remote?” he asks you. 

“Not me,” you grab a blanket, tossing it over your feet. “He already had it when I came in.” 

“How are you cold?” Sam smiles, shaking his head at you. It makes his hair drop down over his brow. “It’s July, it’s probably ninety degrees outside.” 

“It’s just my feet, this tile floor kills me.” 

“Here,” Sam reaches over, pulling your legs into his lap. His long fingers wrap around your feet gently, the warmth of his palms seeping in as he rubs them for friction. 

Sam’s hands are sexy. Hell, everything about Sam is sexy. But there’s something about those hands. Veins running up into his forearms. They look strong enough to snap something in half, but they’re gentle enough to warm your cold feet. 

Gabriel is laughing. You look back to the TV. He found America’s Funniest Home Videos, a special episode all about pranks. 

“I’ve gotta do that to Dean!” He exclaims, pointing at a car that someone buried under snow. They molded it to look like a pig, the only hint that there’s a car under there is the headlights peeking out. 

“Not a good idea,” you warn. 

Gabriel leans back in his chair. “What’s he gonna do?” 

“I don’t know, put an angel blade through your chest?” 

He scoffs. “Good luck,” he waves away your warning, “if Lucifer can’t manage it there’s no way Dean will.” 

You look at Sam. “Help me out here.” 

Sam exchanges a knowing look with you. “Don’t bother, he won’t listen.” 

“Don’t try to talk me out of it, Sam,” Gabriel teases. “I turned you into the Impala once, I can do it again.” 

“Why do you date him again?” you ask Sam. 

He snorts. “Believe it or not he’s not always this bad.” 

Gabriel looks at Sam, mischief in his eyes. He winks. 

“I’ve got it!” The archangel suddenly exclaims. “Pie! I’ll make his precious Baby a pie! No, I’ll _fill_ it with pie! Can you imagine? He wouldn’t know whether to eat it or cry.” 

“No,” you whisper. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yes,” he wiggles his eyebrows at you, “I would.” 

This is awful. It’s a horrible idea. You look at Sam in desperation. He shakes his head. You look at Gabriel again. 

**“Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.”**

Gabriel rolls his eyes dramatically. 

“He’ll forget about it in an hour, don’t worry.” Sam tries to reassure you, still rubbing your feet. 

His hands are wonderful. You’ve dreamt about those hands doing things you shouldn’t even think about. He’s with Gabriel after all. Not like he’s interested. 

“Don’t listen to him, it’s been filed away for later use.” Gabriel taps his temple and then turns in his chair, facing you more than the TV now. “You know we don’t have to be friends, right?” 

You look back at him, confusion obvious on your face. What is he talking about? “What are you saying? You don’t want to be friends?” 

“No, sweetness,” he leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. “I’m saying we could be _more_ than friends.” 

Your face burns a little. Sam is still rubbing your feet, but his hands have slowed. You glance at him, no idea what’s happening. This has to be a joke. He’s doing that flirting thing again. The one you think isn’t fair since he’s with Sam and has no intention of it going anywhere. 

Your immediate instinct is to deflect. 

“I thought you didn’t hook up with humans?” He’s said that in the past, that humans were too delicate for him, that’s why he went for gods. Another reason you knew he didn’t mean anything by his flirting, even before he and Sam got together. 

He hooks his thumb at Sam. “What do you think he is?” 

You look at Sam again. He looks slightly uncomfortable. This is all so bizarre. 

“Yeah, but,” you meet Gabriel’s eyes, seeing him try not to smile, “he’s not a _normal_ human. No offense, Sam.” You reach out and touch his bicep. It’s warm, muscle sliding right under the skin. 

“None taken?” He furrows his brow in question. 

“I just mean that Winchester’s aren’t normal. Dean isn’t either.” 

He raises his eyebrows. 

“No,” you panic a little, not wanting him to misunderstand. “In a good way. You’re not normal in a good way. You guys are heroes, like superheroes or whatever.” 

He raises his chin a bit, obviously not knowing how to process your words. 

You close your eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop talking.” 

“Good idea,” Gabriel says. “Anywayyy,” he draws the word out, gathering his thoughts. “As I was saying. More than friends?” 

Your eyes are still closed and you shake your head. Is he implying what you think he’s implying? 

“You’re so bad at this, Gabe.” Sam says. 

“By all means, take over Mr. Superhero.” 

Oh God, you’ll never live that down. 

Sam’s hands stop moving. He turns toward you a little on the couch, your feet now sitting on his inner thigh. He clears his throat.

“What Gabriel is trying not so eloquently to say is that, we’ve talked about this a lot lately.” 

You open your eyes finally. Sam is watching you, his hazel eyes obviously cautious. “Talked about me?” 

“Yeah, you.” He glances at Gabriel. “The idea of you joining us, that kinda thing.” 

This is not happening. Is this happening? It can’t be. Is he really proposing…

“A threesome?” You ask, just to clarify. 

Sam raises one shoulder in a half shrug. “Sure, if that’s what you want. It could be more though.” 

What. The. Hell. More? 

“Listen,” Gabriel cuts in, “if you’re not comfortable with this it’s over right now. We’ll never mention it again, you say the word and it’s done. Finito. But we’re putting it out there that we’re interested in more here, and if you want to try it then we’re both game.” 

“Game?” you ask. 

Sam’s hand moves to your shin. “It’s not a game. That was bad wording. Ignore him.” 

Gabriel looks annoyed. 

How are you supposed to process this all so suddenly? You were just talking about pranks and pie. Where the hell did that go? 

“I’m sorry, guys. I’m having a little trouble processing all this.” You rub your temples, looking at Sam’s hand on your leg. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sam apologizes. “This conversation wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” 

“How was it supposed to happen?”

“Who knows,” Gabriel says, crossing his arms. “Sam wanted some big plan but couldn’t come up with an idea.” 

“Well, I would have if you’d let me think about it,” Sam snips back. “Now look at her, she’s freaking out.” 

“I’m not freaking out.” 

They stare at you flatly. 

“Okay, maybe just a little.” You pull your feet back. You’ve got to get away from the warmth of Sam so you can think. You need to get away from Gabriel’s eyes too. He’s looking you over with those gold eyes, way too intimate for comfort. 

Standing, you pace behind the couch. “I just,” you try to put your fears into words, “what if it doesn’t work out? What then? What would happen between us? Would our friendship survive that?” 

“Told you she wanted this too,” Gabriel says to Sam. 

That’s annoying. 

“Not what I said. Don’t get ahead of yourself, bucko,” you chastise. 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “Bucko?” 

“Shut up,” you and Sam say in unison. 

The archangel rolls his eyes. “Last thing I need is you two teaming up on me.” 

Sam looks like he’s going to scream. “Not helping.” 

You plop down on the couch again, curling into the corner and closing your eyes to both of them. This is too much. 

“We’ll give you some time,” Sam finally says softly. “You let us know what you decide. No pressure, okay?” 

You nod as he kisses your temple, leaving the room. You won’t let yourself acknowledge the butterflies in your stomach at the contact. Nope. Not one bit. 

“Hey, Sugar,” Gabriel has kneeled down beside you, one hand wrapping around the base of your neck. He doesn’t make you look at him and he keeps his voice soft. “We’ll be fine. Whatever happens, we’re gonna be ok. Got it?” 

Without opening your eyes you lean into him a little. “Okay, Gabe. I’ll think about it. I promise.” 

“That’s my girl,” he says, and then stands, walking away. 

He called you his girl. In all the flirting he’s done he’s never called you something like that. It shouldn’t make your heart flip, but it does. 

Dammit, falling for an angel and a Winchester were not in the cards this morning when you woke up. How did they know you’d even entertain the idea? Were you that obvious in how you watch Sam’s every move? Were you that transparent in the way Gabriel’s flirting made you smile like a silly middle schooler? 

Who are you kidding? Of course you were obvious. But you’d never imagined it would go anywhere. Not in a million years. So now what? You just walk into Sam’s room and strip? Just blurt out _let’s do this, boys_? God, you’re awful at this stuff. Of course you don’t do that. 

Maybe you should turn them down. Not risk the friendship you’ve built with them both. You’d die if you lost that. They’re both so important to you. 

You laugh at yourself. That’s not happening. Now that you know this is possible you’d be a fool to turn it down. 

You rub your temples again. All this thinking is giving you a headache. You need to relax. 

You focus on your breathing. No thinking. Just breathing. In. Out. In. Out. 

You think about last week, when you’d been in the kitchen, grabbing something to eat. The radio was playing, a song came on with a beat you couldn’t help but move to. You’d been in your own world, dancing, having a good time. 

You’d turned around and Gabriel was there, sly smile on his face as he watched. He stepped up, hand taking yours in his, the other arm slipping low around your waist. He’d pulled you close, found your rhythm, and took the lead. 

He was a good dancer, not that you were surprised. He’d spun you, dipped you, had you laughing and smiling. What surprised you was hearing Sam’s voice behind you. 

“Hey, I want in on this,” he’d said. 

And then he was against your back. His huge hand engulfed both yours and Gabriel’s, long arm wrapping around both to pull you back against him. You’d been sandwiched between them, bodies as close as they’d ever been, and you’d felt amazing. 

Now you wonder, what would it be like to have those bodies pressed to yours without the clothes in the way? How would Sam feel, pressed right to your skin? Or Gabriel’s mouth, that wicked mouth, tracing a line of kisses down your spine. 

_What would it be like to have Sam’s hands on you? Those hands you watch and wonder and long for. Would they feel as good as you imagine? Would he hold you up while you ride him, just like you imagine he would? Would his cock fill you in just the perfect way, sliding in and out as you work your hips over him…_

_Would Gabriel be beside you, mouth in your ear, whispering pretty words? “That’s a good girl. You’re so beautiful. So good for us. How does Sam feel? Does he feel good?”_

_“Gabe,” you’d whisper into his hair._

_“I know, sweetheart. I know you’re close.” He’d kiss you then, hands pushing your hair back._

_“Sam,” you’d whine as you pull away from Gabriel’s mouth, “I’m gonna come.”_

_Sam would start thrusting up into you, filling you up even more, hitting all those sweet spots. A thumb would find your clit, whose it is you don’t know because you can’t open your eyes now, you’re too close. You’re climbing that ridge, higher and higher, about to go over._

_“Come for me,” Sam tells you._

_You will. You’ll come so ha--_

You bolt up, sitting straight up on the couch, drenched in sweat. You blink around, confused about what just happened. You tighten your thighs. You’re soaking wet, you’d been just about to come and now…

The TV is still on, your phone is in your hand. American Pie is playing, it’s only about ten minutes after the scene with Jason Biggs and the pie. 

What the hell? No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

Yeah, that’s your luck. It was a dream. It was all a dream. That whole conversation with Sam and Gabriel hadn’t happened at all. It was just your subconscious, living out your desires while you slept, and now it’s ripped away. 

You sag back onto the couch. Hell, you hadn’t even gotten off. What a rip off. 

You need a drink. You shuffle to the kitchen and pour a glass of water, feeling sorry for yourself. You drink, then set it down on the counter and turn to leave. 

Gabriel is standing there, right beside the table. 

You can’t hardly look at him after the dream you just had. You feel like he knows. He knows what you were thinking about him and Sam. 

Should you say something? 

He cocks an eyebrow at you expectantly. 

“I’m just, uh,” you pause, not knowing what to say. “I’m gonna head to my room. Feelin’ a little off today.” 

You put your head down and walk past him. When you reach the doorway he finally speaks. 

“Hey, sugar?” 

You turn. “Yeah?” 

“Offer's still on the table. Let us know what you decide.” He wiggles his eyebrows and with a snap he’s gone.


End file.
